dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in the DC Extended Universe. Key Event featured in/referred to in: * - Man of Steel (2013) * - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * - Suicide Squad (2016) * - Wonder Woman (2017) * - Justice League (2017) * - Aquaman (2018) Timeline Ancient Times c. 13,000,000,000 B.C. *The Red Sun, later named "Rao", forms. c. 8,700,000,000 B.C. *The formation of the planet Krypton. c. 7,000,000,000 B.C. *Life begins appearing on Krypton. c. 4,600,000,000 B.C. *The Yellow Sun, later named "Sol", forms. c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. *The planet Earth forms.In 2017, it is estimated that the Earth is 4.54 billion years old. 4.54 billion years before 2017 is 4,539,997,984 B.C., or c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 3,800,000,000 B.C. *Life begins to appear on Earth.In 2017, it is estimated that the first life on Earth appeared 3.8 billion years ago. 3.8 billion years before 2017 is 3,799,997,984 B.C., or c. 3,800,000,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 198,000 B.C. *Humans of Earth are created by Zeus, and proceed to found the first primitive civilizations.In 2017, it is estimated that the first "humans" came from evolution around 200,000 years ago. 200,000 years before 2017 is 197,984 B.C., or c. 198,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 98,000 B.C. *Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets.In Man of Steel, Jor-El says that the Kryptonian interplanetary travel lasted for "100,000 years" before their planet was destroyed, dated to 1980. 100,000 years before 1980 is 98,022 B.C., or c. 98,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. c. 28,000 B.C. *Steppenwolf is born. *Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons invade Earth but are stopped by the collective might of humankind, Atlantean, and Amazon forces. The three victorious armies take one Mother Box each.It has been reported that the Atlantean, Amazon, and human forces fighting Darkseid was "around 30,000 years ago". With Justice League set in 2016, 30,000 years before 2016 is 27,985 B.C., or c. 28,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures of approximation. 16,000s B.C. *Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton. 16,030 B.C. *Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. 16,020 B.C. *A Kryptonian vessel, Scout Ship 0344, crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. 4359-4358 B.C. *The Enchantress is born.In Suicide Squad, in a scene set in June 2016, it is shown that Enchantress' age is "6373". This means she was born between mid-4359 B.C. and mid-4358 B.C. c. 3000 B.C. *The War of the Gods breaks out, with Ares slaying all other Olympian Gods. *Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. c. 1200 B.C. *Black Adam is born. 333 B.C. *Alexander the Great slices the Gordian Knot with a sword-stroke.This is an event from real world history, referenced in the DC Extended Universe. Early Modern Era 17th Century 1635 *Gotham City is established in New Jersey. 1661 *The city of Metropolis is founded. 18th Century 1776 *Metropolis Police Department is formed. 19th Century 1800s *Wayne Enterprises is founded by the Wayne Family. 1820 *Cassidys Pub is established. 1834 *Midway City is founded. 1862 *The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. 1863 *Midway City Police Department is established. 1865 April =9th = *Erich Ludendorff is born. 1867 *Alan Wayne is born.[http://henrycavill.org/images/stories/2016-01-Empire/s/IMG_0835.PNG Empire magazine revealed a photograph of Bruce Wayne in his family crypts.] This contains dates of birth and death for Wayne family members. 1871 *The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. 1885 *Charles Wayne is born. 1894 *The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. Modern Times 20th Century 1902 *Benjamin Wayne is born. 1907 *Patrick A. Wayne is born. 1914 July =28th = *World War I begins. 1915 *Laura Wayne is born. 1918 November *Diana Prince, Steve Trevor, Sameer, Chief, and Charlie have their photograph taken after a battle in Belgium.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Wonder Woman defeats Ares. =11th = *World War I ends. 1921 *Ace Chemicals is founded. 1922 *Alan Wayne dies. 1939 September =1st = *World War II begins. 1941 *The Rosemont Theater in Gotham opened. 1942 *Thomas Wayne is born. 1945 September =2nd = *World War II ends. 1946 *Martha Kane is born. 1951 *Jonathan Kent is born.Man of Steel 1952 *The Daily Planet newspaper moves into its present offices. 1954 *Charles Wayne dies. 1955 *Harry Kent Jr. is born. 1957 May 2nd * Silas Stone is born. 1968 June =3rd = *Waylon Jones is born.Suicide SquadA.R.G.U.S. website 1969 *Benjamin Wayne dies. c. 1972 February =19th = *Bruce Wayne is born.Taking a weighted average of Ben Affleck's age when he shot each film and working back from when they are set would give approximately June 1973 for Bruce Wayne's date of birth. Taking Brandon Spink's age when he shot Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and working back from June 1981, when Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed, would give approximately April 1971 for his date of birth. Taking a further weighted average of this, based on older Bruce's age having more leniency than young Bruce's, gives approximately late 1971. Bruce Wayne's birthday is typically February 19th, so the closest February 19th gives February 19, 1972. 1973 October =21st = *Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark wed. 1974 *LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor Sr. *Harry Kent Jr dies. February =23rd = *Christopher Weiss is born. 1975 February =24th = *Anatoli Knyazev is born. 1977 *Patrick A. Wayne died. 1978 April =12th = *Floyd Lawton is born. 1979 *Laura Wayne dies. January =29th = *Aquaman is born. c. 1979-1980 *At age 7, Bruce Wayne begins practicing what Alfred would label as "the art of deception".In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Alfred says, "Since the age of 7, you have been to the art of deception as Mozart to the harpsichord." With Bruce's birthday placed in February 1972, this places Bruce's deception as beginning between February 1979 and February 1980 - around August 1979. 1980 February =29th = *Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van.In Man of Steel, in scenes set in December 2013, Kal-El says he has been on Earth "for 33 years", suggesting he arrived in 1980. Kal is typically found on June 18th, suggesting he landed on June 18, 1980. This matches the fact that Superman's date of birth is typically February 29th, a date which only occurs every 4 years, and occurred in 1980. Therefore, Kal was born on February 29, 1980, and landed on June 18, 1980, then December 2013 is 33 years later. This is supported when Zod says that they prepared "for 33 years". *General Zod attempts a coup d'état on Krypton. *Jor-El is killed by General Zod. *The infant Kal-El is successfully sent to earth using a spaceship with a phantom Drive. *The Kryptonian Law Council sentence the remaining members of the Sword of Rao to the Phantom Zone, for 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning. *Krypton implodes killing Lara Lor-Van and the Kryptonian race. *General Zod and the Sword of Rao are released from the Phantom Zone after Krypton implodes. The Black Zero is retrofitted to enable Zod to traverse the cosmos. June =18th = *Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. 1981 June =3rd = *Chato Santana is born. =26th = *Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce orphaned and under the care of Alfred Pennyworth.In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, it is shown that Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed in "1981", around the time that Excalibur was in theatres from April 10, 1981. The Waynes are typically killed on June 26th, so their date of death is June 26, 1981. 1982 *S.T.A.R. Labs discover and begin to test on one of the three Mother Boxes left after Steppenwolf invaded. Presumably the one left in the hands of humanity. 1984 *Lex Luthor is born. 1985 September =12th = *Digger Harkness is born. 1986 March =16th = *Tatsu Hikari is born. 1987 *Dick Grayson/Nightwing is born. 1988 September =12th = *Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. 1990 July =20th = *Harleen Quinzel is born. 1992 September =30th = *Barry Allen is born.Barry Allen was born on September 30, 1992. October *Clark reveals his powers to save a submerged school bus. *Jonathan shows Clark the crashed infant starship and reveals to him that he is an alien. 1994 *Victor Stone is born. c. 1996 *Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman.In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Bruce says, "20 years in Gotham, Alfred. We've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left? How many stay that way?" This is in November 2015, implying that Bruce became Batman 20 years earlier around late 1995. In Justice League, Gordon also refers to it being 20 years since Bruce became Batman. This is in late 2016, implying that Bruce became Batman 20 years earlier around late 1996. Overall, this suggests that he became Batman around early 1996. 1996 *Jason Todd/Robin is born. 1997 April =19th = *A tornado devastates Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent. 1998 *The Sword of Alexander is sold on the black market. 1999 *The Flying Graysons are killed mid-air in front of a crowd in an acrobatic act and Batman takes their son, Richard "Dick" Grayson under his wing. 2000 *Luthor Sr. leaves his son, Alexander Luthor Jr. *Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes CEO of Lexcorp following his father leaving him. 21st Century 2001-2002 *Nora Allen is killed.In Justice League, it is said that Nora Allen was killed when Barry was 9. With Barry's date of birth reported as September 30, 1992, this means she was killed between September 30, 2001 and September 29, 2002. 2002 *Wonder Woman captures Slipknot. 2004 *Zoe Lawton is born. 2005 *Dick Grayson leaves Batman and becomes Nightwing. 2009 June =30th = *Harley Quinn is arrested for assaulting a police officer. November =27th = *Harley is arrested for breaking and entering. 2010 February =11th = *Harley is arrested for kidnapping. 2011 *Harleen Quinzel meets the Joker as his psychiatrist, and soon falls in love. *Christopher Weiss was first arrested in 2011 having moved from Alabama to Keystone City to pursue his criminal ambitions. *Jason Todd/Robin is captured, tortured and killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn. 2012 September =18th = *Harley is arrested for grand theft auto. 2013 November *US Military discover a strange object on Ellesmere Island. =28th = *Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal, son of El. *Clark Kent meets Lois Lane. December *Batman receives information about the killer Floyd Lawton from Amanda Waller and captures him in front of his daughter while they were shopping for Christmas. *'Battle of Metropolis': General Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. *Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Metropolis as mankind is introduced to the Superman. 2014 January *"Clark Kent" starts his job at the Daily Planet. August =22nd = *Diana Prince is spotted in Paris, France. September =7th = *Zoe Lawton sends one of many letters to her father in prison, but it, along with all the others, is stashed away on arrival, and he never receives it. October =13th = *Monster T is killed by the Joker. *Batman pursues Joker and Harley Quinn in the streets of Gotham City. The Joker escapes leaving Harley Quinn by her own. She is finally captured by the bat vigilante of Gotham. 2015 February 12th * Superman is asked questions by kids on what it's like being a superhero. June =22nd = *Wonder Woman was in Paris, France. July *A little over 18 months after the Battle of Metropolis, Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean, within the wreckage of the World Engine. November =1st = *Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent and Diana Prince. *Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. =10th = *Bruce Wayne discusses the White Portuguese with Alfred Pennyworth, and its contents, a rock which can weaken Superman, discovered in the Indian Ocean a little over 3 months ago. He tells Alfred of his plan to take down Superman, believing him to be a potential threat, having seen the war Superman brought to them 2 years ago in the Battle of Metropolis. =12th = *Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash. =13th = *Superman is forced to battle Batman and loses. He is spared by Batman after gaining knowledge of Lex Luthor's sinister plan. *Batman saves Martha Kent and lets KG Beast die. *Lex Luthor creates Doomsday. *'Battle against Doomsday': Doomsday is unleashed in Metropolis and moves to Gotham City before being stopped by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. After an intense fight, and using a spear made of kryptonite, Superman makes a last, desperate attack on Doomsday. The monster uses his arm to stab Superman in the chest. Eventually, they both die in front of Batman and Wonder Woman. =16th = *Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum. 2016 March =6th = *Harley Quinn is arrested for armed robbery. August =5th = *Enchantress releases her brother Incubus and now possesses the body of Gerard Davis. *Midway City is besieged by the Enchantress and her brother The Incubus. =8th = *The Suicide Squad kill both the Enchantress and Incubus. *The deaths of Chato Santana, Christopher Weiss and Edwards. =12th = *The Joker leads an attack on Belle Reve penitentiary and escapes with his girlfriend Harley Quinn. Fall *Bruce Wayne tracks down the original copy of Diana Prince's photograph from World War I. *Wayne Enterprises delivers Diana's photograph to her at the Louvre. She is touched by receiving the image, and reminisces on her time with Steve Trevor, and fighting in the war. 2017 January * The events of Justice League. References * Category:Events